Of Weasels & Doom
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: (KH Dark Side Prologue) The story of a young weasel who has to find a way to restore not only her home, but also her friends & cousin. (KH/Roger Rabbit fic) For all you Greasy & Psycho Fans.


Of Weasels & Doom  
by Julie Riley  
  
Note: I'm gonna change the name of the leader weasel since the name's inappropriate. This story, btw, is going to be from my character's POV. Everyone else is copyrighted by Touchstone, WB, Disney, Squaresoft, and Cartoon Network. Sarah Weasely is copyrighted by me only. If you picture her, she sorta resembles Nic from Sonic the Hedgehog, except with pink hair. And one more thing, this is not only a Roger Rabbit fic, but also a Kingdom Hearts fic. The song used in this fic is copyrighted by Yoko Kanno. This is for you Greasy & Psycho (of Roger Rabbit) fans. Please no flames. I know this kinda seems ooc, but it's suppose to be after they meet Sarah again and without Doom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello, you might not know me, but you probably know my cousin, Alexander Weasely a.k.a. Greasy & my boyfriend Justin who would be called Psycho. I don't know if you would know this, but I am a different kind of weasel. In fact, I have pink hair as well as purple fur. I'm one of the more different weasels. This is the story I'm telling you:  
  
They were no longer there. That detective may have been a hero to every other Toons' eyes as well as that Roger Rabbit person, but not to me. He killed the only ones I loved. My parents dumped me after calling me a freak, but Greasy & Psycho didn't care; they were the only real friends I had. There was so much I wanted to tell them, so I stayed behind while everyone was singing that stupid song, "Smile Darn ya Smile". I couldn't smile without them.  
  
How did I found out about their deaths, you ask? I've found my cousin's hat & my boyfriend's razor. I then realized that they were gone forever and cried. I then spotted a familiar mask. It was Doom's costume. You might be thinking that I don't know Doom well, but I do. Doom is my brother, the other purple weasel who had demon red eyes, a high squeaky voice, and was the worst homicidal maniac that I've ever had.  
  
You may think he only did this just to build his freeway (since Eddie Valiant was the only person who never heard of the freeway), but that's not entirely true. He was planning on killing everyone, including me. You see, he has been homicidal ever since my parents died. He then blamed not only the whole world, but also me for their deaths. Since then, he had planned on killing & killing until there was no one left, except himself.  
  
As for the two weasels, Greasy & Psycho, I'll tell you a little about them. Greasy, my cousin, was the only family member who actually thought that I was special & never a freak. As for Psycho, he went psycho during tests at the asylum in the first place, but only to protect me from bullies. They both cared about me, unlike some weasels I know. I just wish I could've seen them one more time, if I wasn't the one who actually got them into this mess.  
  
My brother, Doom, disguised himself as a human named Judge Doom. He told me that he wanted to make a world a better place. I thought he would change, so I got both Psycho & Greasy to go along with it. They knew it was my brother in disguise, but Wise Guy, Stupid, and Wheezy didn't. If I would've known they were gonna kill Marvin ACME & also the other inhabitants in this world, then I would've stopped them. But now it was too late.  
  
I cried & cried some more until I picked up Psycho's razor. I had to join them since there was nothing left for me in this world. I was about to cut my head off until a voice shouted, "Don't do it!"  
  
I turned to see the girl duck, Daisy with a new Toon that hadn't even come to a cartoon yet, a coyote by the name of Wile E. Daisy asked, "Why are you so sad? You should be happy that those awful Toons are gone."  
  
"They weren't all evil!" I shouted to her, "Greasy and Psycho were just misunderstood."  
  
Daisy then knelt down to me & said, "Look, I know you had a bad life, but suicide isn't the answer. If there's one thing I know about Toons, it's that they probably die of laughter."  
  
_Laughter? Ha, like I would believe her story._  
  
Wile E. looked confused as he held up a sign saying, 'We bad?'  
  
Daisy continued saying, "Young lady? Why do you cry so much? It was just something stupid."  
  
"But it's my fault that they're dead. If I hadn't agreed with Doom, none of this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"You think this whole mess is your own fault? I don't think it is, you just probably didn't know until it was too late."  
  
I cried some more as both she & Wile E. helped me up. It was then that the black creatures came & attacked everyone. First off, they killed Dolores when she, Eddie, and the other guy I forgot were coming back from ToonTown. It was then Daisy & Wile E. started to fight back as the two detectives were. The four fought the creatures, who Daisy called the Heartless.  
  
She then turned to me & said, "At least tell us your name."  
  
"It's Sarah, Sarah Weasely," I told her.  
  
We then fought off those black creatures. Eddie drew out the gun, until one of them was behind the detective & took out his heart. Then, both he & Dolores disappeared as well as the other detective. They were gonna come after us, but a lightning bolt stopped them. We looked & saw Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie with some of the Looney Tunes.  
  
"Oh, hi, guys. Thought you never get here," Daisy said to her friends, "We were about to take this matter into our own hands until you showed up."  
  
_What were they talking about?_  
  
It was then I noticed something glowing on the floor. It looked like a keyhole of some sort. It was then that the Heartless reached for it. The door then opened & was absorbing everything in site.  
  
"My goodness," Minnie said, "this isn't good! We better get out of here, fast!"  
  
"Minnie!" Mickey yelled as he held onto her hand.  
  
Every character was trying to evacuate, but as I was about to do the same, one of the Heartless knocked me unconscious.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I had a strange dream that I was in a small remains of my home. There I saw a creature who was dark & evil. It was about to take my heart away like it did Eddie & Doloris. It was then that someone came to me and took me from the creature. I thought it was Psycho in angel form, hugging my unconscious form and telling me to live on as he kissed me. When I went towards the dark spear, the dream ended.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I awoke, I was no longer between the borders of Hollywood & ToonTown. Instead, I found myself inside a beautiful castle. I then saw both Minnie & Daisy, both dressed as a queen & duchess instead of their normal clothes.  
  
I looked around & asked, "Where am I? And what happened to everyone?"  
  
"It's all right, Sarah," Daisy told me, "They made it out safely before they were all devoured by darkness."  
  
"Darkness?"  
  
"Sarah," Minnie asked, "Can you tell me about what is with you and those weasels you know?"  
  
I explained everything to them, even about my brother. The two were shocked about what they had just heard.  
  
"Oh my. And Mickey already left to look for Ansem," she said.  
  
I looked down & sighed. Daisy then tried to comfort me as she patted my back.  
  
"There, there, Sarah," Daisy said, "We've almost lost you. And you're the Ultimate Princess of Hearts."  
  
"Princess of Hearts? What's that?"  
  
Minnie looked at a picture with a mermaid, a tomboy princess, Snow White, Aurora, a girl in white, a girl in yellow, a brown haired girl in pink shorts, a blonde wearing blue, and of course me. I was surprised to see my picture in with all the other princesses. In fact, I couldn't remember what I did with them.  
  
Minnie turned to me & said, "This is the picture with all the Princesses of Hearts, including you."  
  
I looked at it and was a little surprised about it. The two girls then got out a book, which looked like they were saving for when I arrived.  
  
I looked at them & asked, "If I'm a princess, how come I never knew about any of this? And why am I important?"  
  
"Well, we don't want anyone meddling unless their world is destroyed. And according to legend, a weasel princess with the queen & duchess should restore the worlds to their original state if they ever want to see any of their old friends again."  
  
"Looks like it's you, me, and Minnie then," Daisy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"How can I restore the worlds, including my own? I don't have that kind of power!" I shouted to them.  
  
"Well, you have been asleep for 3 days-"  
  
"3 days!?"  
  
I was shocked that I had been asleep for three days. Minnie turned to me and asked, "Can you tell us what your cousin, his friends, and your boyfriend were like?"  
  
I nodded as I spoke, "Okay. Their real names are Alexander, Cain, Julian, Michael, and Justin. Alexander is the one you know as Greasy. He may have been a womanizer, but he was my related womanizer."  
  
I stood up as I continued, "I don't know Julian a.k.a. Wise Guy, Cain a.k.a. Stupid, or Michael a.k.a. Wheezy, but I do know Justin. He had fallen for me ever since I've accidentally met him at Rabbit & Line. He called me 'cute' even."  
  
"Just do us one favor before you explain your life, okay?" Daisy asked, "Please restore the worlds that were destroyed."  
  
I looked at Daisy & Minnie and said, "I'll do it on one condition only. You help me restore Alexander, his friends, and Justin."  
  
The two looked confused, but they agreed as we shook hands. I was glad that I would have the only friends I had back after that. And somehow, I felt that I would be friends with Minnie & Daisy as well.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time had passed, we had already restored many planets & worlds to their original states, and I was surprised about it, but also glad. The first of them was the desert, Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner's home. The next was a place called Nowhere, in which a pink dog named Courage lived. Next up was a place called the Mako Factory as well as Zanarkand with SeeD. Three people I've met, Rinoa, Yuna, and Tifa, were also searching for their lost loves. I had high hopes for each of them. With Minnie & Daisy's help, I gained the power to restore all the other places, including China, Pride Rock, the Circus, and the Deep Forest. All that was left to restore was my world.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hadn't forgotten about the deal we made. While we were in a ship called a Gummi Ship, I spotted familiar objects. One of them had a sign that said 'Maroon' on it. Another was my cousin's hat. The last two objects I saw were not only Psycho's razor, but also my brother's mask.  
  
"This is it!" I told Daisy & Minnie (who were in their Toon Town outfits), "This is where Toon Town and Hollywood disappeared."  
  
"I call it the 40's," said Daisy.  
  
Minnie elbowed her, probably to keep Daisy from yapping about other stuff I wasn't suppose to know about. As I raised my hands, I remembered a song I used to sing to Justin.  
  
_Never seen a blue sky  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
And moving closer  
There's something about blue  
Asked myself what it's all for  
You know the funny thing about it  
I couldn't answer  
No I couldn't answer_  
  
I raised my hands completely & concentrated all my power on restoring the world I once knew.  
  
_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
And images that might be real  
May be illusion  
Keep flashing off and on_  
  
I had to do it, for the only family I ever had. It was then I felt enormous power from all the princesses of different worlds. They had given me the confidence.  
  
_Free  
Wanna be free  
Gonna be free  
And move among the stars  
You know they really aren't so far  
Feels so free  
Gotta know free  
Please  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's really everything it seemed  
I'm so free  
No black and white in the blue_  
  
As the memories & song I used to sing played in my head, slowly, piece by piece, Toon Town as well as Hollywood were restored. It was then that the power of two keyblades had gone through me & gave me more power to restore the people there. I then fell into Daisy & Minnie's arms as the last piece of the song played in my head while I hummed it.  
  
_Everything is clearer now  
Life is just a dream you know  
That's never ending  
I'm ascending_  
  
When I had gotten up, I saw my own world, restored like it never happened. We landed the Gummi Ship near a port and transported down to where the border between Toon Town & Hollywood were broken. Everyone and everything that was destroyed by the Heartless was restored, even Dolores, Eddie, Roger, and Jessica. They then resumed their normal (if you call Toon Town normal) lives. When they were gone, probably to try & find the people to restore the border, Minnie, Daisy, and I looked around where I found my cousin's hat & my boyfriend's razor.  
  
Minnie said curiously, "Are you sure this is where you found their remains?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure," I told her.  
  
I looked around & saw no sign of them. I then gasped when I saw their bodies lying in a pile, even Stupid had a flower on him like he was dead. I tapped their shoulders to make sure they weren't really dead. When the two Toons came to me and the weasels, I was surprised when I saw them about to awaken.  
  
_It really worked! I am an Ultimate Princess of Hearts._  
  
I turned to both Minnie & Daisy as they were waving goodbye to me.  
  
As they were heading toward the Gummi Ship, Minnie said, "Farewell, Sarah. But make sure you don't let anyone else know about that you're a Princess."  
  
"Bye, we'll come and visit," Daisy said as they disappeared to the ship.  
  
I turned around to see all the weasels (that were manipulated by my brother) alive & well. Not to mention that they had headaches. I looked at them, ran towards them, and cried in one of their arms. I was so relieved that my cousin and friends were now alive. The weasels looked confused when I cried on their shoulders, especially Psycho's, but I knew that they were the only family I had left. It may be hard to explain to my new friends, especially my cousin, but it was worth the risk on bringing them back.  
  
So I kept it a secret until years later (Toons don't age alot) when I found the weasels (who were now taking care of me) being beaten up by not only Maleficent, but also the green witch, Witch Hazel with those Heartless creatures again. I got them away from the villains and creatures quickly.  
  
Then Maleficent told me, "We shall meet again, young one. Until then, farewell."  
  
Then the two witches were gone. Wise Guy was the first one up as he looked curious on what Maleficent meant.  
  
As the others got up, he asked, "Okay, Sarah, tell us about this 'young one' stuff. What's it all about?"  
  
I looked at my friends & cousin. I knew the secret I was gonna keep was gonna be blabbed out.  
  
I sighed saying, "I'll tell you what happened, after we get back to our home."  
  
All of them looked confused, but agreed. So, it was later at an abandoned warehouse at Honeydew Lane that I explained everything to them. I know I wasn't suppose to tell like Minnie ordered, but I had to tell someone I trusted since both my parents and Doom were gone. While I was wrapping them in bandages, I had explained everything about me being something called a Princess of Hearts. They laughed cause they thought it was funny, but I got mad and threw a roll of it at one of them, probably Cain.  
  
I stomped towards my room and cried when I fell towards my pillow. I looked up in the sky after finishing crying. I then saw a star disappearing.  
  
_Could it be..? Another world disappeared? I gotta find out._  
  
I got up from my bed, put my coat on, and headed downstairs. I saw Cain & Julian laughing their faces off about the talk I had with them while Michael was just smoking away. The only ones I didn't see were Alex and Justin. Guess they had to run off. I told the smoker to make sure that both Cain & Julian don't laugh too hard. He nodded as he went to the two weasels. With the three distracted, I quickly ran outside the door.  
  
Unfortunately for me, when I got outside, there stood the Heartless. They looked at me like they heard the whole story about me being a princess. I backed away, but was caught by more of those things. I couldn't get out and cried. It was then two slashes saved my life. I opened my eyes and gasped at who I saw: Alex & Justin. They saved my life as they fought more of those things.  
  
It was then that Alex turned to me and said, "Stay in the warehouse! You'll get killed if you stay here any longer!"  
  
I shook my head saying, "No! I don't wanna end up losing you again!"  
  
"Again?" Psycho questioned with confusion.  
  
I raised my hands and a white orb appeared on my hand. I flunged it towards the other Heartless and the creatures were gone. The two gasped at what I did.  
  
"Duh, you really are powerful," a familiar voice said.  
  
We turned to see not only Cain, but also Julian and a shocked Michael. They must've saw what I did.  
  
"I guess you were right," the gray weasel said with his scratch voice as he puffed out some smoke, "you must be a princess of something."  
  
I smiled a bit as they nodded in agreement. I guess they finally believed me.  
  
It was then that I told them, "I know I'm a princess, but I think we have to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Roger."  
  
It looked like Psycho was the only one, besides Greasy, that understood what I meant. They looked at me and also nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right," Wise Guy said, "but don't talk to anyone strange or idiotic looking about this."  
  
"Right," we said.  
  
We then headed to separate directions. I don't know what new adventure awaits us, but I have a feeling that the next adventure will come when I meet a strange Toon.  
  
The End


End file.
